familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Warren County, Missouri
Warren County is a county located in east central Missouri in the United States. As of the 2010 census, the population was 32,513. The county is located on the north side of the Missouri River. Its county seat is Warrenton . The county was organized on January 5, 1833, and named for General Joseph Warren, who died in the Battle of Bunker Hill during the American Revolutionary War. Warren County is part of the St. Louis Metro Area. The county is traversed by Route 94, called the "Missouri Weinstrasse" because of the many vineyards from Marthasville east into St. Charles County. Warren County is also part of the Missouri Rhineland, with award-winning wineries located on both sides of the Missouri River. Geography According to the 2000 U.S. Census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.53%) is land and (or 1.47%) is water. Adjacent counties *Lincoln County (north) *St. Charles County (east) *Franklin County (south) *Gasconade County (southwest) *Montgomery County (west) Major highways * Interstate 70 * U.S. Route 40 * Route 47 * Route 94 Education Public Schools *Warren County R-III School District - Warrenton **Daniel Boone Elementary School (PK-01) **Warrior Ridge Elementary School (02-03) **Rebecca Boone Elementary School (04-05) **Black Hawk Middle School (06-08) **Warrenton High School (09-12) *Wright City R-II School District - Wright City **Wright City East Elementary School (K-01) - Foristell **Wright City Elementary School (02-05) **Wright City Middle School (06-08) **Wright City High School (09-12) Private Schools *Holy Rosary School – Warrenton (K-08) – Roman Catholic *St. Vincent De Paul School – Marthasville (K-08) – Roman Catholic *St. Ignatius Loyola School – Marthasville (PK-08) – Roman Catholic Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 24,525 people, 9,185 households, and 6,888 families residing in the county. The population density was 57 people per square mile (22/km²). There were 11,046 housing units at an average density of 26 per square mile (10/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.89% White, 1.94% Black or African American, 0.45% Native American, 0.24% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.44% from other races, and 1.02% from two or more races. Approximately 1.28% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. Among the major ancestries reported in Warren County were 41.4% German, 13.8% American, 10.2% Irish and 7.0% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 9,185 households out of which 34.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.20% were married couples living together, 8.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.00% were non-families. 20.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.64 and the average family size was 3.05. In the county the population was spread out with 26.90% under the age of 18, 7.60% from 18 to 24, 28.80% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 13.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 98.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $41,016, and the median income for a family was $46,863. Males had a median income of $36,315 versus $23,443 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,690. About 6.40% of families and 8.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.50% of those under age 18 and 10.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Politics Local The Republican Party completely controls politics at the local level in Warren County. Republicans hold all of the elected positions in the county. State Warren County is divided into two legislative districts in the Missouri House of Representatives, both of which are held by Republicans. *District 13 - Chuck Gatschenberger (R-Lake St. Louis). Consists of the community of Foristell. *District 99 – Bart Korman (R-High Hill). Consists of most of the entire county. All of Warren County is a part of Missouri's 26th District in the Missouri Senate and is currently represented by Brian Nieves (R-Washington). The 26th Senatorial District consists of all of Franklin and Warren counties and western St. Louis County. Federal All of Warren County is included in Missouri's 9th Congressional District and is represented by Blaine Luetkemeyer (R-St. Elizabeth) in the U.S. House of Representatives. Political culture At the presidential level, like many exurban counties, Warren County tends to lean Republican. Bill Clinton was the last Democratic presidential nominee to carry Warren County in 1992 by a plurality of votes. Like most rural and exurban areas throughout Northeast Missouri, voters in Warren County generally adhere to socially and culturally conservative principles which tend to influence their Republican leanings. In 2004, Missourians voted on a constitutional amendment to define marriage as the union between a man and a woman—it overwhelmingly passed Warren County with 75.87 percent of the vote. The initiative passed the state with 71 percent of support from voters as Missouri became the first state to ban same-sex marriage. In 2006, Missourians voted on a constitutional amendment to fund and legalize embryonic stem cell research in the state—it failed in Warren County with 53.23 percent voting against the measure. The initiative narrowly passed the state with 51 percent of support from voters as Missouri became one of the first states in the nation to approve embryonic stem cell research. Despite Warren County's longstanding tradition of supporting socially conservative platforms, voters in the county have a penchant for advancing populist causes like increasing the minimum wage. In 2006, Missourians voted on a proposition (Proposition B) to increase the minimum wage in the state to $6.50 an hour—it passed Warren County with 77.48 percent of the vote. The proposition strongly passed every single county in Missouri with 78.99 percent voting in favor. (During the same election, voters in five other states also strongly approved increases in the minimum wage.) Missouri Presidential Preference Primary (2008) *Former U.S. Senator Hillary Rodham Clinton (D-New York) received more votes, a total of 1,971, than any candidate from either party in Warren County during the 2008 Missouri Presidential Preference Primary. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Warren County, Missouri References External links * Digitized 1930 Plat Book of Warren County from University of Missouri Division of Special Collections, Archives, and Rare Books Category:Counties of Missouri Category:Warren County, Missouri Category:Missouri Rhineland Category:Regions of Greater St. Louis